Hurting On The Inside
by YeahI'mTheFreakinWoMan
Summary: Inuyasha and his gang find a sleeping blonde. Inuyasha thinks he's a demon. Hinata is sworn to protect Naruto when she realises what he is. Naruto must find out what exacatly LOVE is... NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my second fic ever, but also my first crossover. So exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**--X—**

"Kagome… Inuyasha's being mean to me again." Shippou said in an innocent child-like voice. The same any child would have if you took a chocolate bar from them and ate it all by yourself.

"Inuyasha, do you have to be so mean? Shippou is only a child." Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't listening, he could smell demon. He was on lands that he'd never been on before, and hoped that his 'family' had not stepped on its territory.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha was flung to the ground with a loud thud and needless to say, it hurt. "That's what you get for not listening to me!" she said with a huff.

Inuyasha was quickly up again and covered her mouth with his hand. She started to protest and squirm against him. "Shhhh, there's something here, and it's angry, extremely strong and I don't want to fight it right now." He hushed her. "Especially if it lives here and we're just passing through."

Kagome just nodded and he let her go. "Is it a demon? Agh, of course it is, it's the only way it could be so strong as to have you quake." She whispered, silently hoping things would get violent.

"Something smells like fox…" Shippou said. Again he sniffed the air. "If it's a fox demon, maybe it won't matter so much, coz I'm a fox too…" he trailed off, tremendously happy with his conclusion.

"You really think that would matter? Look, we're only looking for jewel shard pieces, so therefore, if we hurry we can go, and not have any confrontations." Inuyasha explained.

"You've never been this worried about demon's before, what exactly is bothering you about this particular one?" Miroku asked his half-demon friend, who was more like a brother.

"I've never been around a demon that felt this strong since the last time I saw my father, I'm worried that you humans would get hurt." Inuyasha said. All of a sudden the feeling was gone. The smell was still there but not as strong. _'What was that about?'_ Inuyasha thought. Though he decided that it would be best if they just continued to hurry, before it came back.

"It's late, maybe we should try to get some sleep." Sango said and everyone agreed. Sango curled up in Miroku's arms, Kagome in her sleeping bag with Shippou and Inuyasha sat in a tree, wide awake, but not for long, before he dreamt about Kikyo.

**--X—**

Naruto ran as fast as he could. He could tell someone was following, and he couldn't feel any hostility come from them, but he wasn't taking a chance. He continued running, until he couldn't run anymore… or maybe some part of himself gave up, knew that it was futile to run. That his village wanted him dead, that his _friends _wanted him dead.

Why him? Why did the fourth hokage pick him, not that Naruto would have willingly wished this life onto another.

"Please…" he finally spoke, after being still for a minute. "If your going to kill me, do it now." He almost begged.

Hinata came into sight. Almost shaking, like she was scared of him, or scared of what he would do, but there was definitely something in her eyes… determination?

Yes, determination, Naruto knew that look well. It was often in his own. But now, he was broken, like shattered glass, his whole fell to pieces. He saw no reason to continue.

"Hinata… what are you doing here?" he asked, and then laughed at himself. "You're here to finish me, right? Well, yea, offcourse you are, seems fitting. You were always a mystery to me."

"I came to be with you." She said, without stuttering-surprisingly.

"What?" Naruto asked confused. "Did the village throw you out to, coz I could go back and scare them into looking after you if you want… even if means my own demise."

"No." she exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "I left willingly, because I love you."

Naruto was still. He'd never heard that word. Was it worse then hate? "What is love?" he asked after a moment had passed.

More tears ran down her face. "Love is the best and worst feeling anyone can feel. It's when you wake up, just to see someone's face, or smile. And when your heart beats faster when that person looks at you, and you get excited when they stand in the same room as you. I love you, Naruto, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

He slowly walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "The rest of your life is a long time, Hinata, cut immensely short when you're around me. We're only 19. I can say, that for a long time, I looked forward to seeing your face, and have my heart pound like it's going to break my chest when I think about you. But I never knew what that was. I can't promise you anything, I'm not even sure that what you're describing are my symptoms. But I'm willing to try."

"I'm willing to take what I can get, Naruto." She told him sincerely.

His grabbed hers and led her away from where they were.

They walked for what seemed like hours and were still no where near a village.

"We should stop for the night." Naruto said, after long conversations with Hinata, being chased out of his home village, nearly killed and walking non-stop without anything to eat, he began to get tired. "I can make a camp fire, probably find something to eat, but tonight, we'll have to sleep under the stars."

"I'm ok with that." Hinata told him. "As long as I'm with you."

He smiled. "Wait here and don't move. I'll be back." He left her side and was back within half-an-hour with numerous logs and stick. He skilfully built and started a fire. Soon after he had caught something to eat for the both of them and went about cooking that. After both Hinata and Naruto had eaten, they curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

**--X—**

It was morning, the Inuyasha gang had started walking again. It wasn't long before they came across a sleep boy with unnaturally bright blonde hair, dressed in black pants with a black shirt and a bright orange jacket.

The gang was still. The boy was around their age, what reason would he have to be sleeping in the middle of no where. They quietly decided to wake him to see if he was ok. Just as Kagome was about to touch him, a kunai skimmed her fingers, but not enough to make her bleed. After all, it was just a warning.

Soon a girl with raven hair appeared "Do not touch him." Said whispered. "He needs his sleep." She walked over to the sleeping boy and studied his face, he still looked relaxed, so she was happy.

"Sorry, we didn't think he was ok, so we were just checking on him." Kagome whispered back.

"Do you go around to everyone, waking them up to see if their ok?" Hinata asked, almost sweetly.

"No…" Kagome admitted.

"Then why start now?" Hinata asked. Naruto murmured something in his sleep, something about Jiraiya. Hinata became very sad and brushed her fingers across his head, pushing his hair back gently.

All of a sudden, he sprang up with a scream, kunai held at Hinata's throat, but it didn't touch her skin. She was still and he quickly dropped the weapon to the ground, as if it were burning his skin.

As soon as the boy had woken, the feeling of the demon came back to Inuyasha. Then the boy had almost killed the human girl. Inuyasha pulled his sword into action. He was about to swipe at the boy but the boy was too fast.

"Get away from me!" Naruto yelled as he held the blade of tetsaiga between his palms and gave it a push, the hilt bashed back into Inuyasha with enough force to knock him over. The gang gasped. No demon could touch Inuyasha's sword without getting zapped. No human could gather up the strength to knock Inuyasha over like that… unless it was Kagome.

"How did you do that?" Shippou asked the stranger.

"Wouldn't you do that if some guy swung a sword at you?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I think we should leave." Hinata spoke. Naruto stood and pulled Hinata to her feet. He then inspected her throat, just making sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry." He told her earnestly. "I had a bad dream, then you were touching me and I snapped."

"I know, I'm not hurt, we don't have to worry about it." She told him.

"But what if one day, your not? What if one day, I do hurt you?" he asked her.

"Then we'll deal with it when that day comes." She concluded. He just sighed, knowing there was no way to change her mind. He bent down to retrieve his kunai and put it back where it belonged.

"Wait! You're the demon!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up.

Naruto's stance didn't change. He didn't become defensive. He turned slowly.

"No, I'm not." He said clearly and calmly. "You are." He smiled.

"No, I'm a half demon, there's a difference." Inuyasha said.

"I have no demon blood that flow through my veins, but you and that fox rat obviously do." Naruto said confidently. After all, it was true.

**--X—**

**And that where I'm gonna leave off. Let me know what you think ok? It's easy, just hit the button that says review. Lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, now chapter two! I wanna thank every one that faved and reviewed my fic. It means a lot. Also, I wanna apologise for not updating sooner, home life got in the way and I had some drama to deal with, so I'm very sorry and just warning you that it might happen often. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

**--X--**

_**Recap:**_

"_Wait! You're the demon!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up._

_Naruto's stance didn't change. He didn't become defensive. He turned slowly._

"_No, I'm not." He said clearly and calmly. "You are." He smiled._

"_No, I'm a half demon, there's a difference." Inuyasha said._

"_I have no demon blood that flow through my veins, but you and that fox rat obviously do." Naruto said confidently. After all, it was true._

**--X-- **

Inuyasha was just a little peeved with the smart-Alec kid.

"RAT???" Shippou practically screamed.

"What do you mean he's the demon?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I know he is, I sense it." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Naruto…" Hinata squeaked, worried that something may happen to him. She looked to him, there in his eyes, the pain and anger was so evident, something she saw almost every day in Konoha.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head downward just a fraction. Once again, he was called a demon. Once again, he felt anger well deep within him, too strong to control, something he would have to let out before it consumed him.

When he opened his eyes, they were blood red, his pupils slit, like a fox. His nails grew into claws, and his teeth became sharp and pointed.

"I am not a demon." He said as he looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha felt it once again. The blood lust in the air. The pure strength and power behind the rage. Only, being this close gave him shivers.

"And you said your not a demon!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Naruto growled. "I am not a fucking demon." He snarled. He grabbed Hinata by the hand. "Lets go, Hinata."

"Wait, maybe we can work this out?" Kagome half suggested, half asked.

"I agree with Kagome." Sango said, full of confidence.

"If your not a demon, then what are you?" Inuyasha accused.

"That's none of your damned business!" Naruto answered.

"Inuyasha, your not helping…" Kagome said, but something stopped her from yelling it. She had a bad feeling something was coming. Something dangerous.

**--X--**

Naruto, stopped listening. This 'Kagome' person drowned out slowly. He sensed someone coming. Someone familiar to him.

He smiled and laughed a little. He turned to his left and waited. He noticed from the corner of his eye that the girls had a bow and arrow out, the other girl held her boomerang.

"I wouldn't do that… it's kinda futile." He said in a sing-song voice. Hinata gripped his hand a little harder.

Naruto's head suddenly tilted up, the smile grew larger. Someone then landed in front of him.

"Hi Gaara." He said, politely. "What's the matter? Not sleeping right?" Naruto then laughed at his own joke.

"I heard, what happened between you and your village." Gaara told him.

'_Always straight to the point._' Naruto thought. "Yea, well… what'cha gonna do about bad luck?" Naruto questioned, loosing interest rapidly.

"You will always be welcomed in Suna." Gaara continued.

"Awesome." Naruto said, his attention back to the topic. "But I don't think I could live in a desert. I promise to visit though."

Gaara nodded. "Where will you go?" he asked, generally concerned, but not showing it.

"Hello, we're standing right here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I haven't really thought about it…" Naruto said, trailing off as he thought about it, pretending not to hear Inuyasha.

"New friends?" Gaara asked.

"No!" Naruto answered quickly. "They're accusing me of being a demon." He almost yelled in his Naruto way.

Gaara's eyes widened, knowing how that felt.

"I would offer my sympathy… but I don't do sympathy." Gaara said, smirking.

Naruto's face soured. "Come on, I would sympathise with you."

Gaara let out a small chuckle. "Very well, I sympathise."

"That's better." Naruto said as his face became vibrant once again.

"Two… together? This may make it harder, but far more interesting…" Kisame said, standing in the same clearing with Itachi near by.

Neither Gaara, Naruto or Inuyasha sensed them coming.

**--X--**

**Sorry to leave it there, but I don't have much time. I'll update as soon as possible. Also, I'm sorry for leaving you with such a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Review ******


End file.
